


New Year's Shenanigans

by GothMaureen



Series: The Sierra-Miranda 'verse [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F, Kissing at Midnight, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMaureen/pseuds/GothMaureen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda and Abby's first New Year's Eve together, at a party thrown by Vance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Shenanigans

Trying not to drop her tall glass of champagne, Miranda budged through the throng of people in Vance's living room. Also reminding herself that she WOULD NOT GET DRUNK, because of course she was still underage. But what would a glass or two of champagne do anyway? Leaning against a wall, the eighteen-year-old surveyed the room again. Tony was deep into a conversation with Ziva and some other women across the way, and before she could look any further, Abby was next to her.

"Why hello. What took you so long?" Miranda said, turning her head to look at the taller woman. Setting her glass on a table nearby, the raver turned her entire body so that the Goth could catch the full view of her black tank top (which read ROFL across in white letters), white short pleated skirt, fishnets with a wider mesh than normal, and heels adorned with soft black lace and little skulls. Cocking her head to the left for a moment, she looked at the clock on the wall.11:45 PM. Not long before midnight now!

"Naughty girl, you've been drinking haven't you?' Abby said, pointing towards the empty glass.

"Only two and it was just champagne. How are you so observant anyway?"

"Because I am. Anyway…" Abby said, pulling the eighteen-year-old into the empty room behind them. They kissed, short and sweet each time. "C'mon Abs. Let up. Someone's gonna find us." Miranda said, hands between the two of them, lace against the Goth's chest. Abby stepped, and they exited the room and at that point people were still talking as if nothing had happened at all. Gibbs was FINALLY here, and talking to Vance in a corner. 11:50 PM. Not much longer left now…

"Hello ladies. Ready for a new year?" Tony had appeared out of nowhere and was now in-between the Goth and the raver. Smug look on his face, Miranda responded by smacking him on the back of the head. "What was that for?" He said, rubbing his scalp. "Because you're you, Tony. Think about it." The blue-haired girl said, laughing. Time seemed to fly as they stood there, and suddenly they heard the countdown begin.

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven...Four! Three! Two!"

On the count of one, the two leaned in to kiss and once again, nobody seemed to notice or care.

"GEEKERS! NOZZLE! GIBBS! ZIVA! ABBY! MIRANDA! HELLO! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!"

"Sierra…what the fuck are you doing here?"


End file.
